falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Arturo Bainbridge
Arturo Reginald Johnathan Bainbridge was a Fallentium Air Force Commander who previously held the position of Marshal of the Imperial Air Force, the Head of the whole entire Air Force. Marshal Bainbridge formerly directly commands the 2nd Imperial Air Force, however has jurisdiction over the whole Air Force as the professional head of the Air Force. He is the only son of a former philosopher and judge. Bainbridge is renown for his speech to the 567AER Air Force Cadet class. Most notably he is known for saying: "Never have you been more needed than today if our way of life is to prevail, if change is to be by the ballot box rather than by force or lawlessness." - Among his many other controversial and light-hearted humor, he often speaks out against the establishment but tends to stay out of politics. People find him to be strictly conservative and some wonder what his views on many issues. Publicly, he has spoken out against any budget cuts to the Air Force. Bainbridge also hit controversy over politics. Bainbridge opposed the Military Reform Bill and made his views public, threatening to resign. He also said he felt the government was lacking and was failing at everything militarily. As a result, the Chamber of Deputies officially moved a motion to Censure Bainbridge, which passed. Birth and Early Life Bainbridge was born in Corrintrin, Falleentium. He was the only son of Andrew Bainbridge from San Padua, a experienced judge and later a professor of law. Bainbridge's family was wealthy and of high status. In his primary years, he received a private education before moving to a public college to encourage him to interact better. A intelligent young chap who obtained outstanding results from leaving High School and was recognized as being a effective leader, a trait he has kept through his whole career. An undistinguished young man, but keen on guns and riding, Arturo Bainbridge was educated at a college in Corrintrin until 535AER. He joined the Air Force Cadets and became the Chief Cadet Airman, showing leadership skills. Bainbridge remained in Corrintrin throughout his child hood life with both his parents. In 536AER, at age 19, he went to the Imperial Airforce Recruit School to official enroll as an Aircraftman. IAF Career Air Force Recruit Camp In 536 AER, Arturo attended the Imperial Recruit School for the Air Force, the only training facility at the time. During his first two years, he spent his time obtaining a Military Aviation License. He failed the exam and as a result had to take an additional year in the academy, totaling three junior years. After successfully passing his Aviation training, Bainbridge accounted a further years for basic military training. In his fourth year, Bainbridge graduated with distinctions in all areas. Thereafter, Bainbridge was transmitted to the Officer Training School. Air Force Officer Camp For two years, Bainbridge was a non-commissioned officer while undergoing training. Having already been spotted as a keen leader with efficiency and skill, Bainbridge was thrown in at the deep end. His officer training lasted three years and was a tiring, long drawn, process. While training he was deployed in Operation Anzac, which saw four new types of bombs being tested. Bainbridge was asked to organize the administration of the Aircraftmen, collecting the data given by the pilots and reporting the findings back to the Head of Operations, Air Force. Finally, after graduating with honorary acknowledgement, Arturo Bainbridge was commissioned as a Group Captain, head of Operational Support. It became clear, quickly, that Bainbridge would climb the ranks swiftly as the Air Force lacked flag officers with a sense of understanding and efficiency. Marshalship In 558AER, Bainbridge was promoted to Air Vice-Marshal, Assistant Deputy Commander of the 2nd Imperial Air Force, Field Support Bureau. This was the first time Bainbridge was commissioned as a Marshal, and was the first opportunity for him to prove himself capable of the second top job - which was vacant. Under his Vice-Marshalship, the 2nd Imperial Air Force recruited over 8,000 men and 43 successful operations were carried out in Field Support. During this time, also, Bainbridge set up the Liaision Divisional Command between all three branches of the Imperial Military. Briefly, Bainbrige was the Acting Public Affairs Director of the Air Force, defending the Air Force in public and organizing all events and press matters. His hard work and dedication payed off. In 567AER, he was executively promoted to Air Chief Marshal, passing the rank of Air Marshal. The Marshal now leads the Air Force's daily operations and is responsible for public communications as well as the Professional Standards Bureau. After two years as the second-in-command, Bainbridge made it to the Marshal of the Imperial Air Force. As of 569AER, it is yet to be seen how the Marshal will preform. He is expected to be a fierce leader. A few hours after being appointment, Bainbridge approved the development of new experimental aircraft's and tests to be completed within the following days of his appointment. Furthermore, the Marshal had his own Aircraft commissioned, 'The Bainbridge FOXTROT EIGHTY EIGHTY' it was named. With little known about the Marshal, the press have been continuously camping outside his office and home, looking for any statement from him regarding his plans as Marshal of the Imperial Air Force. Bainbridge was appointed as Chief of Staff by Emperor Vinther III and Imperial Chancellor Angela Merkel. Although he has been constantly attacked for speaking out against the lack of military action from the government. He is a massive voice against proposed military reform and has been warned from the Chamber of Deputies to shut up or resign. In 572AER, due to the military reform act, Bainbridge lost his job as Chief of Staff and became the first Chairman of the Joint Chiefs. Awards Medal of Ventuslar Order of Darpar Order of Vinther III - GoldCategory:The Imperial Military Category:The Great Noble Houses of Falleentium